Backyardigans International Super Spy: Operation SNAKESKIN
by soulripper13
Summary: my sequal to International Super Spy which features Pablo Agent Secret and Uniqua Agent Pink are working together against Drew and Donny Lizard S.N.A.K.E.S.K.I.N. i hope you enjoy please comment and responed for ideas i may use it who knows
1. The Two Agents

It was a day at a local dinner Pablo was playing a round of pool with his ex-arch nemesis Uniqua how was also known as "The lady in Pink" who now served the ISS as Pablo struck his stick as the balls clashed as his watch started vibrating he checked it as the face changed into a mini TV as he looked excluding Uniqua no one else was there

"Yes Miss T"

Pablo said to Tasha in a formal tone

Agent Secret, I need you and Agent Pink on a recon mission, meet me at headquarters"

Tasha said as the screen turned off the watch face flipping over it

"To my totally awesome shape-shiftable vehicle disguised as a car"

Pablo said

"Just call it a car"

Uniqua said as they drove away gaining speed in what looked like a mid-blue 69 camero driving on a side road

"You buckled in Pink?"

Pablo asked

"You know it Secret"

Uniqua said pointing to her fastened belt

"Good you're gonna need it"

He said driving off the road into the lake the car roof raising as the Camero shifted into a mini sub as they fallowed directions

"Ii think were lost Secret"

Uniqua said

"No were not, look"

Pablo said pointing to a sign that read

"_ISS Headquarters-3 miles_"

"That's convenient"

Uniqua said as they drove thru an underwater tunnel braking in the cavern

"oh, come on, my cars coated in fish!"

Pablo said throwing a fish off his car as a metal door opened as they entered


	2. The Evil Masterminds

Pablo and Uniqua entered the room sitting down

"You called us Miss T"

Uniqua said

"Yes Agent Pink, and Agent Secret, I have an assignment"

She said handing them each a crate of fruit juice

"Shaken I presume, Mr. Secret"

Tasha said shaking Pablo's drink as she handed it to him as she placed a Cassette in her VCR

"This tape has the information for you mission"

Tasha said as Pablo as Uniqua were snickering as Tasha looked at the tape it was her doing Tai Boa

"Whoa…Sorry wrong tape"

She said putting in a different tape

"These 2 men lead a group called S.N.A.K.E.S.K.I.N., their intentions haven't been fully identified but their up to something

(Switch to S.N.A.K.E.S.K.I.N. base)

Drew and Donny were sitting as two chair playing cards

"Got any Threes?"

Drew asked

"Fish"

Donny replied

"Masters it seemed someone leaked out our secrets, ISS knows of our existence"

A man in a black cloak said

"What who ratted us out!"

Drew yelled as his men cowered in fear he turned around

"I will count to ten and the guilty man will step forward, you won't be punished, I just wanna know who did it, One two three…"

He continued one of his men coughed

"Traitor!"

Drew yelled

"Only a cough I swear"

He said as drew shot a dart-gun at him

"What's your number?"

Drew asked

301 sir"

He replied

"300 now you're on raking duty than you're fired, I'll be in my study, don't bother me"

Drew said leaving as one of the men was laughing

"What"

300 asked

"I was 300, now I'm promoted to 301, and I don't have to rake leaves, what I have allergies"

301 said


	3. Secret Contact

(Back to the agents)

Pablo and Uniqua left ISS headquarters with a supply of gadgets and their briefing in which Tasha told them to meet their secret contact at the local ice cream parlor as they drove up getting out

"Here's the place"

Uniqua said checking the map in the glove-box

"Ahem"

Pablo said holding a GPS

"Showoff"

She muttered as they entered sitting down ringing a bell as Anubis left the kitchen wearing a server's outfit holding a notepad

"Yes she said

"We'll take 2 root beer floats, wait, isn't Austin supposed to be our contact?"

Uniqua said

"He refused to wear the costume"

Anubis said as she went back to the kitchen she came back with 2 mugs handing them to the agents

"Tip me"

Anubis said as Pablo put a dollar in Anubis' waist pocket pulling out a passport

"Drew Lizard's mining operation is in Berlin, I spent the liberty of making you a false id, Secret your name is Arnold Kemper, you sell German automobiles, and you find Aztec history fascinating"

Anubis said as Pablo looked thru the wallet

"Why all the detail, we just need it to cross into Germany?"

Uniqua asked

"I worked really hard on that

Anubis said

(In Berlin, SNAKESKIN drilling operation)

"How come we're drilling for one diamond?"

Donny asked holding a can of soup

"Not just any diamond brother..."

He stopped to make sure no one was eavesdropping

"The blood scale diamond"

He said as Donny was letting out a sinister laugh

"Donny don't laugh, it's just tacky"

Drew said


	4. Crossing the Line

After debriefing by Anubis the two agents drive across the countries to get to the border between France and Germany

"We made good time, only…a few seconds"

Uniqua said confused

"What do you expect, it's like their gonna fill up 5 chapters just for us getting to Germany"

Pablo responded as they reached the border as the guard stepped out revealing to be Steven

"What do you two need?"

He asked walking to the car as Pablo held his fake ID

"What brings you to Germany?"

Steven asked

"Were crossing into Germany for some Bratwurst and chips"

Pablo replied as Steven nodded opening the gate as they drove thru heading the Berlin as their car stopped on the side of the road

"Why did we stop?"

Pablo asked as Uniqua pointed at the gauges

"Because Secret, we're out of gas"

Uniqua said

"I think I saw a station a few miles back we could get help"

Uniqua setting getting out

"Always a clever one Pink"

Pablo said walking with her as they went to the gas station Steven behind the counter

"We need gas for our gar, wait a minute, aren't you the guard from the border?"

Uniqua asked

"There's a little employment problem in town, so I fill in where I'm needed, I'll tow your car here"

Steven said getting into a pick-up driving off


	5. Flooded Engine

After Steven left Pablo and Uniqua sat down at a table

"I'm gonna get something to eat, you want something?" Pablo asked

No thanks, I have to use the bathroom, I'll be right back" Uniqua replied

"Are you serious, you have to use the bathroom now?" Pablo asked

"I'm a girl, what do you expect, I can't exactly hold it in" Uniqua said entering the girls restroom as Pablo as sitting at the table Steven came back in

"I just checked you car, the fuel exhaust was messed up and somehow the engine was flooded, I could probably fix it by tomorrow, but there's a motel where you're more than welcome to say" Steven said as he pointed to a building a small walking distance away as they waved goodbye

"I should have your car back first thing in the morning" Steven said as they walked away

"Secret, have you ever heard of air-tight seals" Uniqua said

"I thought I put one on Pink" Pablo said as they entered the Motel seeing Austin behind the counter

"Austin what are you doing here?" Pablo asked

"I fallowed you, I have some info on what S.N.A.K.E.S.K.I.N. is up too, they're searching for a ruby called the Blood scale diamond" Austin said handing them a paper

"So is it a ruby or diamond?" Pablo asked confused

"A ruby, I don't know what for but I'll meet up later here a key to the only open room they have left" Austin said leaving as they entered the room


End file.
